


Unusual Things

by Maddie0802



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Angst with a Happy Ending, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie0802/pseuds/Maddie0802
Summary: While Alexa turned on the car and herd ‘clink, clink, clink’, and felt shaking. that's not normal. Alexa opened up the hood of the car, to an engine that was glowing blue. This is not a car engine. She turned off the car and moved some parts around. Alexa started the car again and this time there was no shaking or clinking.She pulled out her phone and called the owner’s number. When he answered she said, “Hello, this is Alexa with Fix-it mechanics.”He responded. “Hi, is my car done I’ll call my assistant to go get it.”Alexa put on her nicest voice and replied, “Well there's something weird about your car, I got rid of the clicking and shaking, but your engine is glowing blue.”He muttered a curse word and said, “my assistant gave you the wrong car, I’ll be there in 10 minutes don't touch anything.”





	Unusual Things

Normal Places Strange Things  
Alexa works at a chain mechanic shop, and happens to be the only girl there. She goes to work and goes home without mingling much with her co-workers. Alexa likes her job just not the people.  
Every Monday they have a team meeting where the boss, Bob, goes over the previous week’s sales, mishaps, and customer reviews. Alexa got into the habit of zoning out through the morning talks because they never really mattered much.  
Then suddenly she heard her boss call out, “Hey Beautiful.”  
She met his eyes to show she was paying attention, and he continued to talk, “ you have an inspection to do on a black Hummer, sweetie.”  
Alexa gave him a forced smiled and responded, “okay, I'm on it.”  
Alexa hated her boss. Alexa told him she would like to be called by her name, but he continually ignored her requests. And he always is just a little too close.  
Alexa never told her boyfriend about the harassment because she knew he would ask her to quit. Alexa loved her job, just not the people.  
She had to snap out of her thoughts, and move on to the car at hand. It was an old one. many people these days drive electric ones.  
While Alexa turned on the car and herd ‘clink, clink, clink’, and felt shaking. that's not normal. Alexa opened up the hood of the car, to an engine that was glowing blue. This is not a car engine. She turned off the car and moved some parts around. Alexa started the car again and this time there was no shaking or clinking.  
She pulled out her phone and called the owner’s number. When he answered she said, “Hello, this is Alexa with Fix-it mechanics.”  
He responded. “Hi, is my car done I’ll call my assistant to go get it.”  
Alexa put on her nicest voice and replied, “Well there's something weird about your car, I got rid of the clicking and shaking, but your engine is glowing blue.”  
He muttered a curse word and said, “my assistant gave you the wrong car, I’ll be there in 10 minutes don't touch anything.”  
She replied, “Okay, I’ll leave your keys up front.”  
The rest of Alexa’s day didn't go as weird, before she knew it the mechanic shop closed. So, she finished up the car she was working on, then left the keys up front for the customer to pick up tomorrow.  
Bob came down from his office and said, “Hey beautiful, you look exceptionally pretty today.” Bob was at an okay distance until stepped closer, and then she stepped back but was met with a cold wall.  
She started to shake and said, “I have to go, see you tomorrow.” She couldn't move.  
He put up his arms on either side of her “what's your boyfriends name again?, Max?” he remarked.  
“His name is Mathieu,” she replied.  
He started to lean closer. “Please don’t”, she begged.  
She couldn't move.  
Then a voice from heaven said, “What is Happening?”  
Bob backed away fast and said, “nothing.” Then walked quickly up to his office.  
The unknown man was young with styled dark hair, waved his hand to Alexa and said, “Hello, My name is Danny.”  
Alexa shook his hand and responded, “I’m Alexa.”  
Danny got serious look in his eye and said, “You should report him”  
Alexa sighed and responded, “I don't want to lose my job, and I'll be fine.”  
Then she continued to talk and said, “The old boss was nice, but he retired and moved to the Florida about a month ago.”  
Danny looked at Alexa with pitty and said, “We should get lunch tomorrow, and write up a report.”  
“You see my loving boyfriend probably wouldn't like me having lunch with a random guy,” Alexa said.  
He laughed, “What if this random guy has been working with you 2 weeks.” Alexa smiled and said, “I still can't have lunch with you.”  
“What if we have something in common,” he said.  
“What do we have in common?” she responded.  
He met her eyes and said, “We both have loving boyfriends.”  
Alexa smiled and said, “I’ll see you tomorrow, I have to go to the grocery store.”

Alexa stood in the store looking at the milk, not knowing which one to pick. The red cap read whole milk, the blue cap read 2%, and the pink cap read skim. Alexa saw an old fragile woman grab the red caped one, then she saw a tall lanky woman with a list grab the one with a blue cap.  
Alexa tried calling Mathieu, who the milk was for, but he was at work and didn't answer. Alexa didn't like milk, so she never drank it. Her boyfriend of 2 years, on the other hand, drank a glass of milk every morning and every evening.  
She then made the decision to buy all three half gallons of milk cartons. They were wet and cold as she carried them through the isles to find the checkout area. She had two choices she could stand in line for self-checkout, or have someone else checkout for her with no line. She quickly decided on self-checkout.  
At home, Alexa went back to working on an old computer she wanted to bring back to life. She felt at home with technology. Alexa originally wanted to be an engineer, she went to college for it for a semester, but it wasn’t hands-on enough for her, so she dropped out. She went straight to working with cars, she liked cars- they were easy to figure out. She likes the up-and-coming new cars the ones that could drive themselves, and ran on electricity.  
The computer that Alexa was working on started to feel hot, so she walked from the quaint living room, which consisted of a couch with a blanket on it, and a shiny sleek television. She went to her bedroom to retrieve a fan to cool down the battery of the computer. Around the fan were clothes which always seemed to litter the floor.  
Once she made her way back to the computer she plugged in the fan and pointed it towards the computer. When Alexa went to touch the computer it burned her, then suddenly it burst into flames. She was frozen, she didn’t know what to do. She thought about throwing water on the computer, but in all the movies people always stomped on fires.  
Then like magic, Mathieu appeared out of nowhere. He threw a blanket over the small flame and proceeded to stomp on it.  
He looked at her and spoke with concern, “Alexa are you okay.”  
She then responded quickly, “Yeah, I’m sorry I almost burned down our apartment.”  
He stared at her and then started to laugh and say, “I need a glass of milk.”  
She followed him with her eyes wondering which milk he would pick.  
“Alexa”, he said with curiosity.  
“Yeah”, she responded knowing what he was going to say next.  
He snickered then asked, “why did you buy three different cartons of milk?”  
She sighed and said, “I didn’t know which one you liked.”  
He stared at her for a few seconds and then smiled and said, “I prefer 2% but anything is fine.” He walked up to her with that same loving smile on his face, and swept her into a loving kiss.  
A couple weeks passed and then one day she snapped at work. Bob said, “Hey beautiful come here.” He called her beautiful a million times, but this time was too much. She took a deep slow breath then responded, “don't call me that.”  
He smiled a condescending grin. That made her blood boil. Bob opened his mouth and said slow, “Okay sweetie, you are starting to turn red.”  
Alexa responded, “You can call me Alexa.”  
She took a big breath and continued “If you say one more thing other than my-”  
“Okay honey” he interrupted.  
“That's it” she said.  
Looking to her right she saw a metal table. She stomped to it. Anger took over when she stepped on top of it and yelled, “hey!”  
Her coworkers looked at her like she was crazy.  
“I QUIT!”, she yelled.  
Nobody else said a word in her defense, which filled her with more anger and she screamed, “I QUIT” even louder.  
The the thud of her jumping of the table echoed throughout the room. Not one word was spoken when she walked out of the shop. When the doors closed behind her she was finally free of that terrible man.  
Since Alexa was out of a job, she was at home a lot. Alexa didn’t inform Matthieu about her quitting her job, because the whole situation is something she wanted to forget. So, she started working on her old computer again.  
Suddenly she heard a knock knock at the door. Alexa wasn't expecting anyone, so she peeked through the hole on the door to her apartment. She met with the sight of two strange people in suits. One was a girl with dark hair in a ponytail. The other was a man with short slicked-back hair.  
They looked important so she opened the door. The strange girl didn't introduce herself she just said, “are you Alexandria Theo Wills?”  
“Yes” Alexandria said.  
“We would like to have a chat with you inside,” the girl responded. They pushed their way into her apartment shutting the door behind them. Alexa was in shock, with the strange people's actions.  
The girl cleared her throat and said, “Did you on Monday, July 20 operate on a black Hummer?”  
“Yes I worked on a black Hummer” Alexa said.  
“Was there anything odd about the Hummer” she said.  
It was very apparent that these people already knew everything about Alexa. They were basically screaming ‘government officials’ all over them.  
“The car's engine was all wrong” Alexa said.  
“But you still did somehow manage to fix it”, The lady said.  
Alexa nodded her head to say yes.  
The woman narrowed her eyes, studying Alexa’s face. She looked over to the man next to her and said, “Wallace.”  
Wallace made eye contact with Alexa and said, “Hello, my assistant messed up and gave you the wrong car. But in fixing the car, you proved to be skilled in working with unusual things.”  
The guy paused then continued, “I would like to offer you a job working with more unusual things.”  
“What exactly are these unusual things?” Alexa said.  
“That's classified information for you right now” Wallace responded.  
“We need your answer immediately” said the girl who never gave her name.  
Without hesitation Alexa said, “Yes I would love the job, when do I start?”  
“We will be in contact with you,” she responded.  
They left through the door as quickly as they entered. Alexa stood behind the closed door in awe, thinking about her new and exciting adventure ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to continue drop a comment so I know


End file.
